Dreaming
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [OneShot][Dedicated to Urei Sachi][Ren x Anna] They say dreams are portals into hidden thoughts in our minds, Kyouyama Anna find herself in dream she just may not want to wake up from....


Dreaming

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairing: Ren x Anna

Rating: K+

A/N: I've really done it now. Well This week I started officially obsessing over Avatar: the last air bender.(I heart Zuko!) And I've spent all week over in that part of and I've gotten a few ideas. So I figured I'm still too chicken to write and Avatar fic so...let see if I can make something for Mankin. Just a short drabble to please my need to type. (I really should be updating on everything else...)

Dedication: To **_Urei Sachi_**, The all time queen of Ren x Anna. I am in awe from her beautiful writing skills, so you can imagine how surprised I was when she reviewed my Ren x Anna. Bow down to her greatness.

**- - **

Anna never felt this safe in her life. Strong warm arms were pulling her close, sleep still rippled at the edges of her mind begging her to come back unto it's dark grasp. And for a moment she was tempted to take the offer but shrill cry from the hallway destroyed all thoughts of that.

Besides her she heard a sleep logged voice mumble something into their pillow before falling back unto sleep. In the back of her mind something told her to let him rest, that he needed it. Oddly enough she didn't even remember who her bed mate was but she knew that it was alright. Looking closely she saw a few strands of purple hair jut out from underneath the pillow. 'Huh..?' Although Anna didn't have a chance to think about her bed mate, because she began to move against her will. As if on Auto pilot she turned to the left towards an old clock. It read 6:07 Am.

Instantly Anna looked toward the wide window that towered from the plush white carpet to the top of the ceiling. A few rays of sunshine began to push threw the shades making red and gold shadows on the walls.

Truth be told she couldn't tell you where the hell she was but it all seemed vaguely familiar, it was so close that she could almost reach it but when she went to grab it, it would disappear...

Before Anna could think more of the subject two doors that, she guessed, where the entrance to the sleeping chamber she currently occupied, opened to reveal a Upset looking boy with a small crying child in his arms.

"Fix her now" was all he said before thrusting the child into her arms. The child kept crying, it's screams where louder and more frequent now. Anna didn't know what to do, she had never token care of children before. Yet something from inside told her to rock the child. Following the only instinct she had Anna began to rock the baby in her arms all the while whispering "There there...I'm here little one..."

'Where in the world am I?' She thought as the child slipped back into sleep. For the first time Anna stopped and stared at the baby in her arms. Judging by the pink shirt the child was wearing, she came to the conclusion that the child was a girl. She had beautiful blond hair that was in stubby little pigtails that stuck out in all directions. Recalling back a few minutes Anna remembered that the baby had dark brown almost black eyes.

She looked just like Anna. 'Just another piece to add to the puzzle of this odd reality' she thought dryly. She turned her attention back to the boy who had brought the baby to her in the first he was leaning against a wall looking at her with a questioning look. He couldn't have been over the age of 9. He too, Anna mused, looked much like her, they shared the same dirty blond hair,(his up in a small ponytail at the top of his head) a similar look of indifference, but it was his eyes that set them apart. His eyes where a brilliant shade of amber, almost golden.

" Ren..." the words escaped her lips before she could contemplate them. The boy shook out of his daze and focused on her. "Yes Mother?" he answered

'Whoa...hold the phone...did he just call me his mother?' Anna thought with shock, she wanted to correct this boy. Tell him that she didn't have children, that he was mistaken, but she couldn't. She couldn't say that, because her voice would not allow it. And before she could even try to understand what was going on her voice betrayed her as well.

"Do me a favor and go get your sister a bottle from the kitchen." Ren (1) nodded his head and did as he was told. 'What are you talking about!' She mentally screamed at herself. 'You don't know whats going around here!' ignoring her own thoughts Anna shifted the child in her arms caring her over to a chair near the window. the child awoke and stared at her with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Lian (2)" She whispered kissing the baby of the forehead. 'What are you saying! You don't know this baby's name! this isn't real!' she yelled in vain. Finally realizing that she had no control over herself in this world Anna shut up and played along with whatever story she was in.

Ren returned with a warm bottle in his hands giving it to his mother. Anna smiled slightly and gave the bottle to the hungry baby. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked her 'Son' In return he rolled his eyes, something that desperately reminded her of the person he shared his name with...

"Lian woke me, up like always..." he mumbled the last part trying to make it seem as if it was a big deal. Truth be told he didn't mind waking up with his sister, in fact most nights he slept in the nursery with her just in case she woke up. Of course due to his pride, Ren would never admit this to his parents.

Anna laughed lightly, "Your really protective of your baby sister aren't you?" a blush immediately spread across the boys face.

Ren would have answered if not for the second interruption of the morning. The door into the bedroom swung open again this time to reveal a little girl around the age of 6. "Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled running into Anna's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. The child buried herself in Anna's chest muttering incoherent words.

Quickly Anna handed Lian to Ren who rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'Here we go again...'

Finally giving in, Anna began to play the part of the loving mother. Hey no one she knew would never find out about this right?

Anna rubbed the little girls back in an attempt to comfort her. "Shhhh what's wrong Cho?" The child's name flowed out of her mouth so naturally. The child, Cho (3), looked up at her mother with Teary golden eyes, her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Kaa-San Cho had a bad dream! Cho was so scared!" She said trying to stop the tears from noticed that she talked in the first person, hopfuly, that was just a phase.

As the child countinued to dry and ramble about the bad dream, Anna studied her. She was short probably only five or six. She was missing one of her teeth and talked with a slight lisp. The strangest thing was her messy hair. Unlike her siblings who had blond hair, Cho's has the loveliest shade of Violet. It was carefully braided and tied up in two buns.

For a moment Anna drew a blank but then it all clicked. Her "Bed mate", Ren's name, Cho's hair. Her eyes went wide. These children where indeed hers but that only meant the father was...

"Are we having a family meeting or something?" Came the groggy voice of Tao Ren, lifting himself of the bed he and Anna shared. Anna's mind went offline.

In less then a second Cho's crying had stopped and she dove on top of Ren. "Daddy!" She screamed with in the back of her mind Anna noted that Cho was defiantly Daddy's little girl. Ren blinked a few times before smiling at his daughter."Hello Cho-Lin" Despite her state of shock Anna smiled softly.

Ren (the little one) handed the baby back to Anna. Lian quickly busied herself with eating the long strands of her mothers hair.

Rolling his eyes, the Ren, walked toward the door. "Well if this little get together is over then I'm going to get something to eat, Cho Lin come on you have to eat too." Despite his cold nature, Ren was really a shy boy with a soft spot for his little sisters. Sighing deeply Cho jumped of the bed and skipped over to her brother taking his hand in her own. "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy!" she yelled dragging her brother to the kitchen.

Anna spaced out as she rocked Lian in her arms, 'None of this makes sense... Why am I here married to Ren of all people? I don't remember any of this..This can't be real It has to be a dream.'

"Anna you've been starting at the baby for 10 minutes" Ren asked with an eyebrow raised. It wasn't like Anna to lose track of time and space.

She didn't answer

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Still nothing

Suddenly she was screaming a loud heartbreaking scream.

"Anna! Anna! Anna..." Finally it all faded black.

---

"Anna?"

Tao Ren called from her doorway. Truly, he didn't understand how he ended up being the person who got to wake up the Ice queen. Yoh really needed to grow a back bone if he was going to marry this girl. Anna's only response was incoherent muttering.

"Anna!"

This time he said it a bit louder hoping that she would just wake up.

Still nothing

Sighing, Ren entered her room and shook the girl until her eyes fluttered open. Slowly her view came into focus and when it did she screamed.

Ren let go of her sides and looked at her like she was crazy. Soon Yoh, Hao and Horo Horo ran up stairs to see what the commotion was about. "Woman! Silence your screaming!" Ren yelled about her.

Taking a deep breath Anna stopped screaming and looked at her surroundings. She was in her own room, in her own bed, with no children! 'That means it was all a dream...' She thought with a twinge of guilt.

"Anna are you okay? You fainted a little while ago from the heat, Ren brought you up to your room and took care of you until we got home from the store. Are you feeling okay?" Yoh asked concerned. Anna breathed heavily for a minute before looking over at the purple haired shaman, who nodded to confirm Yoh's story.

"I...I'm fine...I just had this really odd dream..." Yoh smiled warmly at Anna before looking at the others telling them at she needed to rest. As everyone left the room, Anna called Ren back. "Tao...Wait a second..."

He gave her a confused look but stayed none the less. "What? he asked bored.

Shaking her head Anna layed back down on her bed "Nothing...Nothing at all..." She watched as he left muttering something that's sounded strangely like 'Crazy Ice queen'

Anna closed her eyes already beginning to fall back into sleep.

"It was only a dream...I was dreaming..." she muttered falling back into the alternative world she had created."Just a dream..."

"If only it wasn't..."

**- - **

A/N: I said drabble back at the beginninng and somehow I typed over 2000 words. (Sweatdrop) oh well...I had a very hard time writing an ending for that. I hope it came out good! A few notes about the children's names:

(1) Ren- I figured if Ren was going to have a kid then naturally it would be named after him. I made him extremely protective over his little sisters, he's nothing but a softie.

(2) Lian- I Simply adore this name to bits. It's simple yet elegant. It means Lotus. Originally She wasn't going to be in the story but I thought that another girl was needed. Plus the baby added so much to the story.

(3) Cho Lynn - I often use Cho Lynn in my stories. She's inspired by my cousin Emma who adores Anime.(she's only 5) i made her the Daddy's little girl character because I had this cute mental picture of Ren with a chibi standing behind him.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

-Anna


End file.
